deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Good Soul
This mission was relatively easy even for pacifist. Assuming you have the tranqualizer, stun, and peps weapons and ammo. First go to the right and forward and jump down under the first level. At the left edge under the building on the right fire your PEPS towards the machine gunner heading your way. Then go against the right wall through the vent shaft. Immediately after coming out the other side turn left and move forward enough to throw your emp at the robot. Fire another PEPS straight across which should not only knock out the 2nd machine gunner but at least temporarily stun the guy on the other side. Turn around quickly a guy is sneaking up from behind so I PEPS him also. Time for silent running, up the stairs and stun the 2 guys up their. Look straight across another guy should be recovering from the PEPS. Use a tranq on him. Then go up the ladder and stun snipper #1. You should be able to tranq the other sniper in the side from this elevation. All major threats are down, IF, anyone is left run down and stun them. - Just to add my two cents on this, I got this achievement on my pacifist run, and I had serious issues with it. I was on the hardest difficulty, and didn't have a PEPS, so finally after about a dozen tries or so I gave up on trying to tranq everyone; chucked some gas grenades into groups, fill up my energy bars (i think i had three at the time) and then cloaked (as to avoid getting shot, hardest difficulty with no dermal armor) and ran up to each dude at ground level, starting with the heavies, and used the stungun on them, refilling my energy as needed, and emp'd the bot when it dropped like normal.. and I think I had to tranq a few more soldiers on higher ground (which i probably could not have done had i not had the leading system upgrade for the tranq rifle). this tactic worked on the first try, though that could have been dumb luck. Also before I tried this, I noticed that if I dropped the heavies with the tranq before any of the snipers or regular soldiers, Faridah lasted much longer....seems kinda obvious, but it is worth noting, if you time it right you can drop all (three?) of them with a well-placed gas grenade. Philanthr0py 15:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I have to say, what the article says is the "easiest" method to do this doesn't read like the easiest method. This fight was extremely easy for me (lethal, GMDE) because I had been carting around the sniper rifle and this was a perfect situation for that weapon. You start in an excellent spot to pick off the heavy rifle troopers and then just start going through the rest, throwing an EMP grenade when the Box Guard drops. Simplicity itself. 21:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC)